Desliz
by Kath Kou
Summary: Serena Tsukino esta confundida perdida entre sus sentimientos y su deber. ¿Que es eso que la esta haciendo dudar?
1. Chapter 1

**DESLIZ**

 **A** medida que el sol comenzaba a mermar, las luces de los edificios se encendían lentamente en la ciudad de Tokio. Formando un increíble espectáculo de colores, que iban desde los rojos hasta los naranjas, azules e incluso un poco de morado. La mezcla perfecta de colores entre el atardecer y el inicio de la noche, digna de admirar.

Serena Tsukino se encontraba en una solitaria mansión a las afueras de Tokio. Parecía estar observando aquel paisaje o tal vez miraba el reflejo de su rostro en la ventana. No se sabia. Su vista iba y venia como quien se pierde en su pensamientos y regresa a la realidad en nanosegundos. Tal vez así se encontraba; perdida, rememoraba los recuerdos de su vida tratando de encontrar el momento exacto en el que se había desviado del camino, sin encontrar la respuesta.

Entonces, si no se había desviado ¿por que estaba ahí?¿porque sentía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto pero aun así quería estar ahí?¿porque sentía que se sentía una traidora? y es que eso era ahora, sus actos eran traición pura contra la corona. Un imperio que aun no existía pero que llevaba años cargando sobe sus hombros.

Sin importar todas aquellas preguntas o si era una traidora o no; era ahí el lugar en el que sentía que debía estar, quería estar ahí; claro que eso no le quitaba la culpa de estar en compañía de alguien mas.

Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho lo que pasaría, que, ella se convertiría en una traidora; quien fuera, la Neo Reina, el Rey o Salir Plut no lo hubiera creído o incluso tal vez hubiera estallado a las carcajadas. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez los dos últimos mencionados ni si quiera lo sabían. Ya no tenia caso pensar en el hubiera al final ella estaba ahí, exactamente donde no debería estar, parada semidesnuda frente a la ventana observando su reflejo con su rostro ligeramente enrojecido después de haber tenido uno de los climax mas alucinantes de su vida.

¿Con quien? esa era la respuesta que tanto temía, con alguien que, obviamente no era Darien. Ni si quiera era Seiya. Su Seiya, aquel chico de sonrisa encantadora e intensos ojos zafiros; que tarde se había dado cuenta le había robado el corazón.

Un chico por el que sufrió su amor en silencio después de su partida hace algunos años. Siempre fue una cobarde, a pesar del amor que sentía por esa estrella nunca tuvo el valor de dejarlo todo.

Todos y cada uno de sus días se arrepentía de ser así, su vida se convirtió en un infierno. Si bien Darien no regreso a America fue como si lo hubiera hecho, cada vez mas ausente por sus estudios y después su trabajo; y ella, bueno ella sufriendo en silencio un amor y tratando de fingir estar bien con su vida, estudios y amigas.

Vivió así durante algunos años hasta que un día tropezó con lo que seria una piedra en el zapato, inicialmente. Después no supo en que momento paso pero **_él_** le regreso la ilusión de amar, de soñar y vivir por ella. Iniciando así lo que seria una relación clandestina que seria tormentosa para ambos, solo que aun no lo sabían.

Serena seguía mirando su reflejo en la ventana deseaba con toda su alma que fuera su estrella quien estuviera con ella en esos momentos, no era así. No había sido Seiya quien la había llevado al cielo y de regreso. Error. Al infierno, donde ambos, era seguro debían estar.

Unos fuertes y húmedos brazos la abrazaron por la espalda. No se sorprendió, podía reconocer su aroma a metros, una loción que le recordaba a Seiya. Era la misma que usaba. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual se rindió a sus caricias por que de alguna forma le recordaba un poco a Seiya o solo no quería volver a perder una oportunidad para ser feliz, como lo hizo antes.

—Me quede esperándote en la ducha, mi hermosa reina

—Sabes que odio que me digas así —respondió la rubia sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

—¿Que tanto miras? Yo soy un espectáculo digno de admirar

Serena soltó una risita. Se giro sobre sus pies y coloco sus manos en el fornido pecho de su amante deslizándolas hasta llegar a abrazarlo por el cuello. Sin mas ni menos lo beso.

Profundo, sin advertencia, proclamándose como dueña de esos sensuales labios. Sin duda este chico la hacia perder la razón. Sacaba sus mas bajos instintos algo que ni Darien era capaz de hacer. Muchas veces se sorprendía a ella misma por lo insaciable que se volvía al estar con **_él._**

Serena logro sentir como el deseo del chico comenzaba a crecer nuevamente, haciéndola soltar un suspiro seguido de una sutil mordida en el labio provocada por **_él._** Aquellas acciones fueron el detonante de un nuevo encuentro entre los amantes, que parecían complementarse a la perfección, sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente el uno al otro como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos.

Cualquiera que los viera podría jurar que en esa relación había amor pero Serena sabia que no era así. Ella había amado en esa vida, por ella misma sin que nadie le impusiera un amor, había conocido lo que era ver nacer un amor de la convivencia, del los detalles y las citas, un amor que no se pudo concretar y debido al intenso dolor de recordarlo tuvo que abandonar las ilusiones que tenia cuando era una adolescente. Ahora era diferente estaba segura que eso no lo era, lo que le preocupaba era que el chico confundiera las cosas.

Nuevamente volvieron a unir sus cuerpos, bañándose rápidamente en sudor ante las salvajes caricias de los amantes. Al parecer ninguno podía permanecer lejos del otro mucho tiempo, entre pasión y deseo siguieron entregándose por un rato mas.

—¡Serena! —grito el chico extasiado al alcanzar su climax.

Ella estaba a punto de llegar gritando el nombre de su amante…

¡Bienvenidos mis queridas estrellas! Espero no me maten por dejarla asi pero prometo que existe una buena razon. Antes que nada gracias por leer esta nueva locura, les platico tal vez solo sea two shot, aun no lo se pero es la idea original. Ahora bien quiero que me digan ¿quien creen ustedes que sea este chico misterioso? si quieren pueden dejar sus comentarios sobre quien creen ustedes que sea.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Desliz**_

La rubia estaba a punto de llegar al climax y soltar en un gemido el nombre de su amante. El chico fue mas rápido que ella y antes de que Serena gritara, **_él_** la callo con un intenso beso, similar al que ella le había dado momentos antes. Ambos se proclamaban como dueños absolutos de los labios que besaban y, carnalmente, era así.

Se tumbaron exhaustos al lado del otro, observándose, sonrojados y risueños. La noche había sido larga y los ojos de la rubia comenzaban a cerrarse involuntariamente.

—Siempre duermes como un ángel al terminar. —La masculina voz del chico la hizo abrir de nueva cuenta los ojos.

—Tu eres la razón de eso, nunca me dejas descansar —respondió pausada.

—Es que eres una tentación, ahora mejor te cubriré si quieres que te deje dormir. —señalo su cuerpo desnudo y le lanzo una sonrisa pícara—. Así no ayudas en nada.

—¿Tu no vas a dormir? —Pregunto la rubia mas dormida que despierta.

—Tal vez mas tarde. —Respondió él aunque sabia que la chica ya no estaba escuchando —. Bajare por algo de comer y cuando despiertes espero estés lista para bañarte conmigo.

El chico bajo por la escalera directo a la cocina, estaba exhausto y hambriento. Serena siempre lo dejaba así, prosiguió a servirse lo que la servidumbre había dejado preparado para ambos.

Mientras probaba bocado comenzó a recordar cuando conoció a Serena. Desde el comienzo la chica fue difícil de atrapar, no fue como el resto de las mujeres . Ella había sido un reto por completo, tanto que en realidad la chica lo había mandado al diablo antes de que pudiera presentarse. Claro tal vez el había tenido un poco la culpa.

Lanzó una sonrisa ladeada al recordar ese primer encuentro y regreso a la habitación dispuesto a intentar dormir las horas que le restaban.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el cuerpo y rostro de la chica, eso, le daba un toque especial, casi mítico. Si no la conociera podría asegurar que efectivamente era una diosa, una que dormía en su cama pero estábamos hablando de Serena, la torpe e infantil Serena.

Claro aun con toda la torpeza que era característica en ella no podía dejar de admirar el escultural cuerpo que comenzaba a tomar la forma de una mujer. Frente a él, cubierto por las suaves sabanas de satín que acostumbraba usar en su habitación las curvas de la chica que conocía casi de memoria comenzaban a provocar estragos, sus manos picaban por tocarla. Nuevamente quería poseerla. No le costaba trabajo verse así todas las noches.

Impresionado por su pensamiento sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas estupidas ideas y se recostó al lado de la rubia.

Le dio un ultimo vistazo a su acompañante antes de comenzar a quedarse dormido, se sentía pleno, feliz.

Realmente era un tipo afortunado, no es que fuera un esperpento, en realidad era todo lo contrario. Su perfecto rostro parecía haber sido tallado por los mismísimos ángeles pero de angelical no tenia ni un gramo.

El rubio cabello del chico era ondulado y según escuchaba de las mujeres eso lo hacia ver aun mas sensual. Su cuerpo de ensueño para sus 26 años era el resultado de largas jornadas en el gimnasio y su buena alimentación. Era un chico adinerado de nacimiento y heredero de una cadena interminable de negocios en el sector se belleza, por supuesto tenia el porte de todo un niño rico y utilizaba todas esas armas para hacer de su voluntad.

La respiración agitada de la rubia y sus bruscos movimientos lograron despertar al chico que dormía a su lado.

—Perdón. —Serena hablaba entre sueños—. No… te vayas… te amo…

—Serena despierta por favor. —Intentaba hacerla reaccionar—. Es de nuevo esa pesadilla.

—¡Seiya! —Por fin despertó la rubia levantándose bruscamente y notando el error que acababa de cometer.

—¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla? —Pregunto el chico ignorando lo que ambos habían escuchado claramente.

—No es nada. —Se levanto ignorando la pregunta—. ¿Dejaste mi platillo preparado? Muero de hambre.

—Claro, ya sabes como siempre.

Serena salió de la habitación antes de ser sometida a un interrogatorio.

El chico clavo sus ojos donde la figura de su rubio tormento acababa de estar, de nuevo ese nombre. La misma pesadilla cada vez que estaba con él y siempre ese nombre lograba escaparse de los labios de la rubia.

La curiosidad no era una buena consejera y cada vez que decidía indagar, obtenía el mismo resultado, nada. Serena evadía las preguntas, cambiada de tema o lograba distraerlo con sus candentes besos.

No era estupido sabia perfecto de la extraña relación que su tormento tenia con el medico, pero también conocía el nombre de aquel sujeto y ese, no lo era. Después de un tiempo se canso de preguntar y a pesar de saber las condiciones de la clandestina relación con la rubia, no podía evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho cada vez que la escuchaba murmurar entre sueños otro nombre. Sabiamente comenzó a ignorar esos detalles.

No podía quejarse tenia a la chica y si jugaba bien sus cartas confiaba en poder enamorarla. El problema era que no sabia si debía hacerlo o no. Sus sentimientos estaban claros, solo era un _**desliz**_ por parte de los dos y no pesaba cambiar eso. El problema era que cada vez necesitaba mas de ella.

También se encontraba el hecho de no ser el dueño absoluto de la rubia y eso lo fastidiaba un poco. ¿El motivo? Arrogancia pura. Ser un seductor era su especialidad y las mujeres lo acosaban constantemente, su porte elegante y su atractivo físico le facilitaban mucho la tarea. Podía decir que no existía mujer en el planeta que pudiera resistirse a sus encantos, hasta que conoció a Serena. Ella tardo un poco mas de la cuenta pero bien dicen que "lo bueno tarda en llegar" y Serena valía cada segundo de espera.

Ella regreso a la habitación después de comer.

—Me voy a dar un baño antes de irme

—Espera, entro contigo. —El chico quería investigar pero sabia que ella no iba a mencionar nada así que opto por distraer a su curiosidad con sexo.

Una vez que el deseo de ambos quedo satisfecho pasaron a darse el baño que en un principio los había llevado hasta la tina.

Serena comenzó a cambiarse y colocarse solo un poco de maquillaje para ocultar cualquier signo de desvelo, mientras que el chico realizaba lo propio. Esa era una extraña rutina que se había formado entre ellos y que, cada que tenían oportunidad realizaban. Mas seguido últimamente.

—Sabes no me molesta en absoluto que seas una pervertida cuando estas conmigo pero creo podrías ser un poco mas delicada ¿no crees? —dijo el chico señalando cuello con una enorme marca roja.

—Te hace ver mas ardiente. —Serena comenzó a reír mientras lo miraba por el espejo.

—¡Oh! querida créeme que puedo ser todo lo ardiente que quieras sin tus marcas, es parte de mi grandioso encanto.

—Bueno pues tu y tu grandioso encanto son los culpables de que sea una pervertida. —se giro para encararlo—. Y ese es el resultado.

—Tal vez para la próxima sea yo quien lo haga.

—¡Ni si quiera lo sueñes! —Serena le lanzo lo primero que encontró.

—¡Es broma! Cuidado con mi hermoso rostro pero ¿por que tu si puedes hacerlo? —respondió para después salir corriendo lejos del próximo objeto que estaba en camino a su hermoso rostro.

Después de eso Serena tomo su bolso y bajo en busca de su amante, él estaba esperando por ella recargado en su escandaloso auto deportivo color rojo.

—¿Tenias que escoger este auto tan… llamativo? —pregunto la rubia.

—Sabes que todos mis coches son igual de extravagantes.

Serena suspiro.

—Bien pero me dejas a unos metros lejos de mi casa. —respondió resignada subiendo al coche—. Se supone que me quede en el templo con las chicas no puedo llegar en este auto.

—Como tu ordenes.

El camino de regreso a Tokio fue placentero Serena contemplaba embelesada el paisaje parecía una niña todavía. El chico manejaba y de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, le parecía graciosa la forma en la que su copiloto se comportaba fuera de las sabanas, sin duda infantil todavía. Le costaba creer que esa chica fuera la misma que lo hacia alucinar entre sus encuentros.

Al llegar se estacionaron unas calles antes de la casa de la rubia.

—¿Nos seguiremos viendo? —el chico pregunto aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

Serena rodo los ojos.

—Sabes que si. —tomo su bolso y abrió la puerta del lujoso coche—. Gracias por todo ¡Nos vemos Dema…!

—¡Odio ese nombre! —el chico la detuvo—. Solo dime Diamante.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

 **¡Mis queridas estrellas fugaces! ¿Que tal? ¿Se lo esperaban? Espero que alguno de ustedes lograra dar con nuestro misterioso chico. Ahora ya conocen mi otro crush, yo y mi debilidad por los chicos malos pero que le vamos hacer. Aclaro que en un principio iba a usar el nombre original de Diamante que es Demando, si es que Wikipedia no me engaño claro. Algunos lo saben otros no y si me equivoco no duden en decirme. En fin me encantaria saber sus reacciones. Todos y cada uno de sus comentarios son especiales para mi y me sacan una enorme sonrisa al leer. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
